Hybrids Daughter
by Alison-Fire
Summary: This story follows the real life cast of The Vampire Diaries. Nina and Joseph met almost 5 years ago. They fell in love at first sight and got married shortly after to meeting. On their honeymoon Nina became pregnant and had a little girl which they named Lily.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi! So here is one of my new stories, I hope you enjoy this. So this follows the cast of The Vampire Diaries starting at season one. Tell me what you think!**_

**Hybrids Daughter**

**Chapter 1**

**Nina's POV:**

I had just gotten home from filming on the set of The Vampire Diaries. I could hear my three year old little girl Lily rambling on to her father. I met Joseph Morgan four years ago at a charity event. We hit it off and started dating. We were both doing TV shows and when the shows had finished up we got married and nine months later we got the cutest little girl in the entire world. We've decided that, until Lily is much older, only one of us will work at one time. I was offered the part of Elena Gilbert in the new CW show The Vampire Diaries. So we moved to Georgia and bought a house.

"I'm home." I said.

"Mommy!" Lily yelled while running toward me as I walked into the kitchen. Lily was the perfect mixture of Joseph and I, she has Joseph's blonde hair and my dark brown eyes. I picked her and up and hugged her tightly.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" I asked.

"Good. Daddy let me stay up late last night!" She exclaimed.

"He did now?" I asked.

"Yes. I did. She wanted to watch a movie on TV I figured why not." He said and walked over giving me a hug. Lily was now in the den playing with toys.

"How late did she stay up?" I asked.

"Till about 10:30. But I had a reason behind it. I knew you weren't getting back till late this morning. I also knew Lily is going to want to play with you all day. And since Lily has been up since six she is going to take a nap with her mommy." He said and kissed me.

"Alrighty then. I'm going to grab something to eat and get a shower and then go to bed." I said. He nodded and went back to Lily.

After I ate and got a shower I was in comfortable PJ's and went into the den to find Lily about to fall asleep. "Hey Lily, you wanna take a nap with mommy?" I asked her. She nodded; I went to her and picked her up. "Say night, night to daddy." I said.

"Night, night." She said. Joseph gave us a hug and kiss and we went to sleep.

I woke up and that clock said 4:19 I decided that I should get up I had sleep for about five hours. Lily was still asleep, so I got up and left the door open so she could get out if she woke up. I went through the house looking for Joseph when I find him in the laundry room. "Hey." I said and he turns around and gave me a hug.

"Hey. What are you doing up? I didn't expect you for another few hours." He said.

"We'll, I have off tomorrow and want to spend the day with you and Lily. I can go to sleep tonight and sleep all the way through the night and then hopefully be back on a normal schedule." I said and he nodded.

"I'm sure Lily will enjoy that. She misses you during the day." He said and kind of frowned. It was hard for me to decide to go back to work. Joseph was working on a movie for the first 1 1/2 of Lily's life. I had gotten offered the job for The Vampire Diaries shortly after he finished filming and was wary. I didn't want to leave Lily, but it was a great opportunity and Joseph would be around to take care of Lily so I took the job. But now hearing that statement makes me regret it.

"She misses me? Does she think I'm not around enough? I knew this would happen! I don't want to be one of those celebrity parents whose child thinks the nanny is its mother I stead of me!" I said becoming extremely upset. Joseph walked over and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Nina, first of all, we don't have a nanny, nor will we ever have one. Second of all, Lily knows you are her mother and she loves you to death. She knows that you work and she knows that you are going to come back and play with her soon." He said.

"But how do you know that?!" I exclaimed.

"Because I talk to her about it every day. I make sure every day that she understands that's." he said. I hugged him tightly and burry my head into his neck.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't worry love." He said back.

We went into the den with a huge basket full of laundry and started folding it. At about five o'clock Lily came walking in with her hair all crazy. We had just finished folding the laundry and was about to put it up. "Hey, baby girl." I said. She walked up to me and crawled into my lap. I smiled down at her and kissed her head. "Do you want me to play with your hair?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, but we got to put all the clothes up, do you want to help me?" I asked and she nodded. I took the basket of her clothes and took her hand as we went upstairs to her room. I opened her draws and closet and handed her thing and told her where to put them. She smiled when we where all done. I started tiding up her room.

"Mommy, can in go back downstairs now?" She asked.

"Yes, but remember how we taught you to go downstairs?" I asked. She nodded and headed out of the room and went down the stairs. We taught her to sit on her bottom and goes down the stairs that way. My parents had done it with me and my younger brother and found it was safe way to get us up and down the stairs.

I went back downstairs and grabbed a brush and some hair bands from my bathroom and then went to the den where Lily was. I sat down on the couch and she sat down in front of me. I started brushing her hair and braiding it. I put her hair in a French Braid. "Alright all done." I said.

"I wanna see I wanna see!" She exclaimed and ran into my bed room to look in the mirror. "It's so pretty." She said.

"Yes. Just like you baby girl." I said.

"I wanna show daddy." Lily said. She got up and ran into the kitchen and found Joseph cooking dinner. "Daddy! Daddy look at my hair!" She exclaimed and turned around so he could see it.

"It is very pretty baby girl." He said.

"I know! Mommy did it!" She said.

"Did she now?" He said.

"Yeah!" She said.

"So what are you cooking?" I asked as Lily sat at the breakfast bar and colored.

"Homemade Pasta with chicken and garlic bread." He said.

"That sounds amazing." I said and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his back.

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

"Mommy can we watch a movie tonight?" Lily asked.

"Yes we can." I said.

"Lily go put up your toys and wash up before dinner." Joseph said. She nodded and ran off. I followed her to make sure she didn't do anything dangerous. After she had put all her toys, in the den, playroom, her bedroom and, our bedroom I followed her to her bathroom. She stepped up on her little stool and started washing her hands. When she was done we went back downstairs. I walk into the kitchen; the table is set and foodies on each plate. Joseph and I sit at the head of the table and Lily sits in between. We eat dinner and talk. After dinner Joseph and I clean up while Lily sits at the table.

"So Lily, you want to go the beach tomorrow? I asked.

"Yeah!" She said and I smiled. After we had clean up dinner we gave Lily a bath and put her in PJs. We changed into PJs ourselves and all of us settled into bed and started a movie. Lily fell asleep toward the end and then Joseph and I went to bed about an hour after.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Hello my lovelies, how is everyone this fine day? I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think and or what you want to happen. Also thank you, to all my readers.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, all rights go to their rightful owners.**_

**Chapter 2:**

**Nina's POV:**

I woke up at seven in the morning and actually felt fully rested. Lily was still lying beside me but Joseph was no were in sight. I crawled out of the bed and walked into the kitchen and found him putting drinks in a cooler and there was a suitcase beside him. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"We'll you have the next five days off, I figured we could stay at the beach house for that time. So I went ahead and packed everything that way we can leave after you and Lily eat and get dressed." He said.

"That sounds great. Thank you." I said and started making breakfast for us. When breakfast was finished Joseph got Lily up and we all ate. Lily and I then changed into swim suites and little cover ups. We put everything in the car and got in and headed toward the beach. Lily fell asleep while watching a movie. We get to the beach house and I pick up a sleeping Lily and take her inside setting her on the couch. I then went and help Joseph get all the bags in and into certain rooms. A few minutes later we walk back into the den and Lily is sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Hey baby, wanna go to the water?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, but first sun screen." I said and started putting sunscreen on her. Afterward we took the beach bag, two chairs and some towels to the sand, which was right behind our house. We set up everything and Lily instantly wanted to go to the water. Joseph and I each took one of her hands and lead her to the water. She laughs and giggles the whole time. After playing in the water for the while we go back to our spot. Lily started building a sand castle.

"Mommy. I'm hungry!" Lily said at round 1pm.

"Okay, how about a sandwich?" I asked.

"Okay." She said.

"Alright sit down on the towels. I want you out of the sun." I told her she walked under the umbrella and sat down. Joseph followed her and sat down in one of chairs. I opened the cooler and took out three sandwiches and drinks and some fruit. I help her open her juice box and unwrap her sandwich. She started eating. Afterwards she was getting really tired.

"Why don't you lay down here and take a nap." Joseph suggested to Lily. She nodded and lies down and quickly fell asleep. Joseph and I enjoyed the beach for a little longer and then packed up and went back to the house. I laid Lily on the couch and put a blanket over her. I got in the shower and then changed into more comfortable clothes. I walk back downstairs and sit in Joseph lap. He kissed me head.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said back.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He asked.

"Hmm, we should go the pier. It'll be fun, and I think Lily will like it." I said.

"That sounds great." He said.

"I'm worried about her." I said.

"Why"

"Because, she going to grow up in a world where one of her parents are never around. Almost like a broken home." I said.

"It's not. I promise." He said and pulled me closer. We stayed like that for a long time in silence, just enjoying our time together. Later Lily started to stir awake.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She asked and looked around the room until she laid he eyes on us. She got up and walked over and crawled into my lap. I gave her a kiss on the head.

"Hey sweets, did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said.

"We'll that's good. Now how about we go get a bath so we can get you out of that swimsuit and go to dinner? I said to her she nodded and we went upstairs. After I had gotten both myself and Lily clean. I quickly got dressed and then put Lily in dark pink shorts and an orange, white, and pink stripped camisole. We walk downstairs and see that Joseph is already ready. We walked down to the restaurant Friendly's and ate dinner and then walked down to the pier.

Joseph and I were each on a side of Lily holding her hands. "Daddy can we go on the ferris wheel?" Lily asked.

"Of course baby doll." He said and we head up there. We sat down in the seat with Lily in between us. I personally am not too fond of heights, but I would do absolutely anything for my daughter. As it got higher and higher, Lily become extremely scared and clung tighter to Joseph as did I, in a less clear way as I did not want to frighten Lily any more than she already was. When the ride ended she was glad to get off.

We started walking around again and we got her some cotton candy. Joseph played a couple carnival games and won me a cute teddy bear and Lily a wolf, which she loves to death. It's time for the fireworks so I pulled out some cotton balls and put them in Lily's ears so the sound wouldn't make her upset. We stood near the railing and Lily was on Joseph shoulders. As the fireworks went off I took picture of Lily laughing and pointing.

When the fireworks were over we decided to go home. Lily had grown tired and was now in Joseph's arms. As we started home we were attacked by millions of flashing lights, and loud paparazzi asking all these questions. Lily hid her face in Joseph's neck and I stood close to her. Instead of walking the whole way home with the paparazzi we got a cab. "Mommy? Who were those people?" She asked.

"They were people who wanted mommy and daddy's photo." I said and wiped away the tear that was about to roll down her cheek. I know that, that is their job. That they are supposed to get our pictures, but I wish they wouldn't do it when Lily was around. It scares her.

"Oh, okay." She said. We get home get into PJs and go to bed.

A few days later, it was our last day at the beach, tomorrow morning they would head back home and I would go to set. We were on the beach and the sun was setting. We were walking down the shore, and Lily was picking up seashells and putting them into a basket Joseph was carrying. "Mommy, what's this?" Lily asked holding up a shiny black thing,

"That is a sharks tooth." I said.

"Oh no! How do I give it back to him?" She asked and came to a stop. Joseph and I chuckled a bit and crouched down her level

"You can't sweetie" Joseph said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, he lives deep within the ocean." I said.

"But doesn't he want his to tooth back?" She said.

"No. Baby he has a lot of teeth. He won't miss that one." I said.

"Okay." She said. When the sun had gone completely down we went back home and went to bed.

I was woken up in the middle of the night to a large crashing sound. I instantly though Lily. She must have gotten lost in the house and ran into something, "Lily?" I said as I went downstairs where I had heard the noise. But I got no answer. "Lily sweet heart, are you okay? Answer me please." I said and again received no answer.

I turned the corner heading into the den but instead of seeing Lily like I had thought; I came face to face with a man in a mask. I gasped and tried to run away but the man grabbed me and threw me hard across the room. I let out a loud scream when my back came in contact with the hard wall. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello dolls! Here is the next chapter I do hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think, and or what you would like to see happen later on in the story. Thank you all for reading and thank you to all who review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, all rights go to their rightful owner.**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Joseph's POV:**

I heard a scream form down stairs and an empty spot in the bed. As I walked out of my room and I saw Lily holding the wolf I had won for her. I picked her up and sat her in our room on our bed. "Stay right here Lily and don't you dare move. I'll be back in a second." I said. She nodded and I went down the stairs. I saw Nina lying on the ground and I instantly ran over to her. I then saw a man rummaging around the house, when he saw me he came after men. I hit him hard in the jaw and stomach. He fell to the floor where I kept hitting him when he was down and not fighting back I stopped and called the cops who showed up shortly and took the man away. An ambulance was there to help Nina who was still unconscious. I was now holding Lily as they loaded Nina in to the ambulance.

"Would you like to ride with her sir?" One of the paramedics asked me. I shook my head.

"I'll drive myself." I said. The women nodded and they left. I grabbed a bag and put a blanket, some clothes for Nina, some juice and, crackers in it. I grab Lily and put her in her car seat and head to the hospital.

When I reach the hospital I quickly grab Lily and the bag and go inside. I go up to the counter in the emergency room. "Nina Dobrev." I said.

"Are the immediate family of Mrs. Dobrev?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm her husband." I said.

"She's in room 779" she said. I nodded and found my way to her room. I walked in and she was hooked up to so many different machines. But at least she was a wake.

"Hey." I said gently and placed Lily, who was asleep, on the small couch that was in the room and walked over to her and sat in the char bedside her bed.

"Hey." She said softly.

"How are you?" I asked.

"My back is bruised pretty badly and I hit my head hard. But there aren't any breaks and only a small concussions. So I'm okay and most likely will be able to leave tomorrow if my vitals are good." She said.

"I'm sorry, I wish I had gotten down there before you." I said.

"It's okay I thought it was Lily, I should have checked her room before I went downstairs." She said.

"No, don't say that, you heard a crash, for all you know she could have been covered in broken glass. You did the right thing." I said.

"You should go home, get some sleep. I'm fine." She said.

"No, I'm not leaving you." I said she just nodded. "Close your eyes and get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up." I said. With that she closed her eyes and fell I sleep. I went and sat on the couch beside Lily, I pulled the blanket out of the bag and laid it over her. I eventually let the darkness take over me.

I was woken up a few hours late by Lily. "What's wrong Lily?" I asked.

"I'm hungry." She said. I grabbed the bag beside me and pulled out a contained filled with Cheerios and opened it. I handed her that and a sippy cup filled with juice. She started eating and got closer to me.

A few hours later Nina woke up. "Morning." I said

"Morning." She said back.

"The nurse brought you breakfast, you need to eat." I said.

"Okay." She said and pulled the trey closer and started eating. "How did Lily sleep?" She asked.

"Fine, she woke up a while ago and was hungry, I gave her some Cheerios and juice and she feel back asleep." I said.

"Oh okay, good." She said. The doctor came in a little later.

"We'll Mrs. Dobrev, your vitals are good, so if you'll fill out these papers you can leave." He said and handing her some papers and left. We filled them out and Nina got dressed and we left. I help her into the car and made sure Lily was in properly then headed back to the beach house.

"Stay here, I'll go grab the bags and we'll go home." I said. And went inside and quickly packed our bags and put them in the car. Nina had fallen asleep in the backseat beside Lily who was also asleep. I got in and started toward home. After we had been on the road for a while Nina woke up.

"Hey, what time is it?" She asked.

"About 1:30." I said.

"Let's, stop and eat." She said and I did, I pulled into a Wendy's.

"I'll get Lily." I said. She just nodded. I got Lily out of the car seat and she started crying. "It's okay sweetheart, we're getting lunch. Are you hungry?" I asked her as we walked into Wendy's.

"Yeah." She said softly and buried her face into my neck. Nina sat down at a booth and I sat Lily down beside her and then went up to the counter and got our food I sat down on the opposite side. I opened Lily's food so she could easily get to it. We ate and then got back in the car this time Nina sat in the front seat and I turned on a movie for Lily.

We were almost home when Nina's phone rang. "Hello?"..." Hi, yeah I'll be okay, I'll be back tomorrow."..."Yeah I'm sure, what time do they need me?"..."Okay, yeah, thanks Ian." She said and then hung up.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, its fine. Ian was just calling to check on me." She said. I smiled. I'm glad she is close with her cast mates, I know it makes working much more enjoyable, epically when you are away from your daughter all the time.

I pulled into our drive way and unloaded the car. I went into the den and Nina was lying on the couch and Lily was playing with toys. I saw Nina turn onto her side and groan in pain. I went over to her and sat down on the floor I front of her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, my back just hurts." She said.

"I'll get some medicine." I said and got her some aspirin and a glass of water. She took it and I gave her a back massage.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to." She said.

"I wanted to. Are you sure you can go back to work tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll just rest tonight and I'll be fine by tomorrow. I promise." She said. I gave her kiss and got up letting her rest. I noticed that Lily was no longer in the den.

"Lily." I said as I walked around the house. I walk up the stairs and see her at the wall with a bunch of markers and crayons. "Lily?" I said. She looked at me and her eyes got big. She dropped the marker.

"Uh-oh!" She said and ran off. I frowned a little, as I walked toward where she was. They were marks all over the wall. I chuckled a bit then went to find Lily who was in her room. I picked her up and brought her to the rocking chair in the corner. I sat down and placed her in my lap.

"Lily, why did you say 'Uh-oh' in the hallway?" I asked.

"Because...because you're gonna be mad?" She said looking down.

"And why am I going to be mad?" I asked.

"I drew on the walls." She said.

"Well, if you thought I was going to be mad, why did you draw on the wall?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright baby, how bout we go clean up the wall? And you promise to not draw on the walls again?" I said.

"Okay. I promise." She said and jumped of my lap and we went down stairs and I grabbed some stuff to clean the wall.

"Pick of the markers and crayons and put them up." I said. She did and cleaned up the wall easily.

That night we eat dinner then all go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey. Sorry it took me so long to finally get this chapter out to you, I plan on getting number 5 out today as well. My computer broke then I had to wait to get another one then I had to wait to get the software I needed to actually write. Any who here you are!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Dairies, because if I did there would be a lot more of the Orignal brothers. =)**_

**Chapter 4**

**Nina's POV:**

I was shaken awake by Lily. I looked at the clock, it was 2:46 in the morning. "Lily, what's wrong sweetie?" I asked as I turned on the light. He eyes were red and puffy with tears still falling down.

"I had a bad dream." She said just as Joseph sits up. "And I had an accident." She said.

"Alright sweetie, come on." I said and started getting up and hissed at the soreness in my back.

"I'll get her. You rest." Joseph said. I wanted to protest and say that I could get her. But he had this look on his face that said don't try. So I sat against the pillows as he picked her up and took her into the bathroom. A little later he brought her back in, in new PJs and laid her down in the bed and then left.

"Want to tell me about her dream?" I asked. She nodded.

"A monster was scaring me." She said. I hugged her.

"It's, alright sweetie. Monster aren't real." I said. She nodded and Joseph came back. We all went back to sleep. The next day I was woken up by Lily jumping on the bed. "Yes Lily?" I asked.

"I'm hungry." She said. I smiled and got out of bed. My back still hurt but not has bad. Joseph wasn't in bed which was strange. I walk downstairs with Lily. We reach the kitchen Joseph us in there cooking breakfast.

"Lily, I told you not to wake up mummy." He said and she frowned.

"It's okay, I needed to get up." I said.

"How's your back?" He asked

"A little sore, but its getting better." I said.

"Good. What time do you have to leave?" He asked.

"About an hour and a half, but were doing a few short scenes, then we are all going to Ian's house to watch the premiere of the show. So, meet me there with Lily at 7?" I said.

"Alright." He said. I ate and got dressed and went to set. I got my make up down and got dressed. I was doing a scene with Arielle Kebbel. We were on the set of The Grille.

"Action" called the director.

"I've never seen him like this, he seems happy." I said to Arielle Kebbel's character Lexi as we play pool.

"It's one of the perks of knowing someone for more than a century, you can be relaxed around them." She said and I nodded and looked over at Paul. "Let me give you some advice. In a relationship, when it's real, you can't walk away." She said and then walked off toward Paul.

"Cut!" The director said. "That was great take five and then we'll do it a couple more times just to make sure we have a take." He said.

I went to the refreshment table and got a bottle of water. Ian walked up to me. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." I said.

"That's good. We all were worried." He said.

"That's sweet. Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He said. We talked until it was time to go back to set, we did that scene a few more times and then some others did a scene. After Lunch we go to the boarding house where Arielle and Paul do a scene then Arielle and I.

"Action!" The director yelled.

I walked up to the door of the boarding house and knocked on the door. Arielle opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked. I looked at her confused because she was in a towel.

"Is Stefan-" I was cut off by the director.

"Nina, gum." He said, I smile and spit out the gum.

"See I told you!" Ian said jokingly off set toward the fact that I always am chewing gum. We were all laughing now.

"From the top!" He yelled.

"Action!" He said. I started from the top again.

"Is Stefan home?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in the shower, but you can come in and wait." She said.

"No that's okay, just tell him I stopped by." I said and walked off to my car and got in.

"Cut!" He yelled. We ran through it a few more times and a few others did one more scenes before we all left to go to Ian's house.

**Joseph's POV:**

It was six o'clock and we were to meet Nina at Ian's house in an hour. I picked up Lily and took her to her bathroom where her bath was ready. I put her in and started cleaning her. She grabbed her floating Nemo and Dory fish toys and started playing. "Daddy is mummy going to be here to tuck me in tonight?" She asked.

"Actually baby, we are going to a party with mummy and her friends to see her on TV." I said.

"Oh." She said and continued to play. After her bath I dried her off and but her in PJs. I sat her on her bed and started packing up a bag. I put and extra set of clothes for Lily, a blanket and stuffed animal. I went downstairs with her and but a few sippy cups of juice and put some animal crackers in the bag. I quickly changed and then put Lily in the car.

We reached Ian's house just as Nina, Torrey and Paul. We get out and Lily run towards Nina. "Mummy!" She yelled.

"Hey baby." She said and picked up Lily and hugged her tightly. I walked up to her and gave her kiss. We all went into the house. Steven, Ian, Matt, Sarah, Candice, Kat, Zach, Kayla, and Michael were all there talking. We walk in and start talking as everyone wants to hold and or play with Lily. Who is a tad bit scared right now.

At eight we all sat down and watch the premiere of The Vampire Diaries. Lily was sitting in my lap drinking juice and snuggled up to her stuffed animal. At the very end when Ian on the show vamped out, Lily screamed and ran off somewhere in the house. We all looked at each other worried and went look for her. "I found her!" Steven yelled form upstairs. He carried her down stairs and handed her to Nina.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asked.

"He's a monster!" Lily said and pointed to Ian.

"Sweetheart, sweetheart, no he's not. It's not real." She said. "Remember how mommy, pretends to be someone else at work. That's what he does. He was pretending. I promise." She said.

"You promise?" Lily asked.

"Yes sweetie." She said and hugged her tightly.

"But he had fangs." She said.

"Hey, Lily, look, I don't have fangs. See?" Ian said and opened his mouth. Lily looks and poked one of them.

"You're not a monster!" She said and smiled. We all laughed a little then said out goodbyes and each when our separate ways. Nina got in her car and headed home and I put Lily in her car seat and headed home.

**Nina's POV:**

I got home and Joseph and Lily weren't far behind. Joseph was caring a sleeping Lily. I smiled and we went upstairs and tucked her into her bed, turned out the lights and shut the door, leavening it open some. We went to our rooms and sat on the bed. "How was she today?" I asked.

"She was fine. She ran around the house, colored, play with dolls." He said. I smiled and kissed him.

"Do...you think you'll ever want another child?" I asked.

"Yeah, one day, but for now, I think she is enough." He said.

"Yeah, with me working we'll have to wait, but I think she would like brother or sister." I said and he smiled and gave me a kiss. "Maybe when the shows over...we should take a little break? Both of us, have another baby and then take care of the baby and Lily for a few years." I said.

"That sounds really nice." He said and I snuggled up into him.

"Yeah, it does." I said and he kissed my forehead. We turned off the lights and went to bed.

**A/N: So, for some of the readers that left comments about what they wanted. You will see if later on in story I have prewritten chapters on one device then transfer is and go over the fine details before posting it so I promise you will see some of the changes. Now for those who haven't reviewed. Do so and tell me what you think, what you want to see in later chapters. Thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello everybody! Here is te next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Tell what you think and or what you what to see happen later in the story! Thank you to all my readers and to all the people who have reviewed!**_

**Chapter 5**

**Joseph's POV:**

I woke up early with Nina she had to be at work soon. We were eating breakfast a the table and talking. "I'm going to test out the preschool stuff today." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, we need to know now if we are going to be able to homeschool her." I said,

"Yeah you're right. I'm not going to be home till this time tomorrow." She said. "I'll Skype tonight before she goes to bed." She said.

"Alright." I said. Later she left and I went to go get everything together for the homeschooling. We decided that it would be best to homeschool Lily considering our jobs. This way we can be a family, and Lily wouldn't have to change schools constantly.

A little later I went to Lily's room and she was sound asleep. It was about 8 a.m. "Lily, sweetie wake up." I said she stirred awake and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Hi daddy." She said in a soft voice.

"Hey baby. Come on, get up we are going to something different today." I said and she nodded and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom then went with me downstairs to the kitchen. I sat her down at the table and gave her breakfast. She started eating. "Alright. Lets go upstairs and get you dressed." I said after she had finished eating.

She runs upstairs and to her room. She puts on a long sleeved purple knit dress, grey tights, and black Uggs. "What are we going to do daddy?" She asked.

"You are going to go to preschool." I said.

"What's preschool?" She asked.

"Well it's a place where you learn things. Like how to spell or how to write your name. You can learn colors and shapes." I said.

"Oh okay!" She said. We walked down the hall into a room. Lily had never been in this room, Nina and I had decorated it to look like a class room. It had a chalk board, as well as different sections with in the room, each with its own table and crafts. One wall was a book shelf, filled with book, arts and craft, and other things of that nature.

"What do you think Lily?" I asked. She didn't reply just ran off and looked at all the things that occupied the room. "Lily, come here and have a seat." I said, she did. I went over to the shelf and grabbed some different colored play-dough. I sat down beside her and took out some of the yellow play-dough. "What color is this?" I asked.

"Yellow!" She said with a huge smile.

"Right, can you make me something out of it?" I asked. She nodded and started focusing on the dough. I go up and went over to the bookshelves and found a Dr. Susse book and went back over to her.

"It's a ball!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah it is. Do you know what shape a ball is?" I asked she looked at me puzzled and then back at the ball. "A circle." I said and grabbed a pice a paper and crayon off the table. "See Lily this is a circle." I said after I had drawn the circle. "A ball is in the shape of a circle." I said and she nodded.

"I wanna draw one!" She said and grabbed a crayon and pice of paper and attempted to draw one. "It doesn't look like yours!" She said and started to cry. I picked her up and rocked her.

"Lily sweetheart, its okay. It doesn't have to look like mine. You can try again." I said.

"Really?!" She asked and I nodded. She picked up the crayon and tried to draw the circle over and over again after a while she got a circle she liked. I brought her over to the reading section of the room and she sat down in my lap. I pick up 'The Cat in the Hat" and read it to her. After that she took a long nap and then she ate lunch and played some more in the room. Matching colors, matching shapes together, and me reading books to her. After a while I put in her swim suit, put sunscreen on her and her floties and went outside to the pool. I got in with her as she played.

After she played for a while we got out and I put her in regular day clothes. She sat on the couch wrapped up in a blanket watching some cartoon. I came in and sat beside her with my own blanket covering me. She crawls into my lap and snuggles into me. "When is mummy going to be home?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning." I said.

"But...but..." Lily stuttered as her lip started to tremble and and her eyes watered.

"Lily, it's okay mummy is going to call tonight." I said but she went on crying.

"No! I want mummy now!" She protested.

"Lily, she will call tonight." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really. Now, how about I cook us some dinner." I said.

"Okay!" She said. We went into the kitchen and she sat down at the breakfast bar. I started cooking Mac and cheese and chicken nuggets. After we ate I took her upstairs and gave her a bath then but her in Pjs and took her downstairs to the den. Just has we sat down and got comfortable my iPad starts going off. I see that I have a Skype request from Nina. I answer and Nina is wearing a Nurse outfit.

"Haven't I seem you in this before?" I asked.

"Yes, something happened to some of the Halloween scenes, and we have to redo them. I'm not sure when I am going to be home now, it might be late afternoon." She said.

"Alright." I said.

"Mummy!" Lily said.

"Hey baby, how are you today?" Nina asked.

"Good! I went to preschool and it was really fun!" She exclaimed the best she could, she was becoming very sleepy.

"That's great sweetie. You want me to sing you to sleep?" Nina asked and Lily nodded. Nina starts sing the lullaby "mockingbird" and Lily quickly feel asleep and I put her to bed. I then went downstairs and continued to talk to Nina. "So she likes preschool at home?" She asked.

"Yes, very much, I think we should do homeschooling." I said.

"Alright, we will. I have to go I love you! And I'll call before I leave tomorrow." She said.

"Alright, I love you too Nina." She smiled and the chat ended. I stayed up very late, when I finally retired into the bed my door opened and a tiny little girl with a blanket dragging on the floor and a teddy bear in one hand and the others thumb in her mouth. "What's wrong Lily?" I asked as I got out of bed.

"I can't sleep." She said. I picked her up and carried her downstairs and sat here on the counter while I put milk in a sippy cup and warmed it up. I then gave it to her and picked her up and went back upstairs to my room. I sat her on the bed and then got into the bed. She finished drink the milk and took the cup and placed it on the bed side table. Lily laid down and I rubbed her back until she fell asleep. I then went to bed myself.

I woke up the next day and saw Lily still asleep beside me. I looked at the clock and it was almost noon. I went downstairs and started making lunch when my phone rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey, I'm on my way home." Nina said.

"Alright have you had lunch?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Alright, I'll have lunch ready when you get her drive carefully." I said.

"Okay." She said and hung up. I made lunch while going to check on Lily every now and then. A while later just as I put the food on the plate, Nina walks in and comes into the kitchen. I hug her and give her a kiss. She smiles and grabs a carrot off the plate and takes a bite out of it. "Where is Lily?" She asked.

"Still asleep." I said.

"What?! Joseph it's 12:45, and she's been sleeping all night! There could be something wrong!" She slightly yelled, worried about her little girl. She starts heading toward the stairs and I grab her shoulder lightly.

"Nina, Nina, she is fine. She had a very hard time staying and falling asleep last night. It wasn't until nearly four in the morning that she fell asleep." I said.

"Oh, I thought she had gone to bed hen I talked to y'all." She said calming down and going back to kitchen.

"We'll she did, but she woke up shortly after and I kept trying to get her to go to sleep but she just couldn't." I said.

"Alright. It's really quite. It's very odd." She said. Just then we heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. In came Lily stilling holding a teddy bear and blanket, she was rubbing her eyes as she walked toward Nina and lifted her arms up. Nina picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Morning Lily. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"That's good." Nina said.

"Are we gonna play today mummy?" Lily said.

"No sweetie, mummy's going to get a shower and then go to bed. Mummy is very, very tired." Nina said.

"But...but I wanna play with you." Lily said.

"You and I can play Lily, what ever you want to do." I said.

"Okay! Can we go swimming?" She said. I looked out side, not only was it getting super cold but it was pouring down rain as well.

"It's raining sweetie, we can't, but we can play board games and watch movies." I said.

"Iron Giant!" She exclaimed. It was her favorite movie of all time, she could watch it over and over again and never get tired of it.

"Of course sweet heart." I said and she smiled we all ate and then Nina went and got a shower she came down later and gave each of us a kiss and hug.

"I'm going to bed, love you." She said.

"Love you too." I said.

"Love you mummy!" Lily exclaimed and Nina went upstairs with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Tell me what you think and or what you want to see in later in the story! Thank you to all my readers and to all of those who have reviewed.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Nina's POV:**

I woke up that evening to a shrieking sound. Lily. I instantly go up and rushed downstairs to where I heard the scream come from. When I get to the kitchen Joseph is holding a cloth rag to Lily's head. "What happened?!" I asked.

"Lily was running, she slipped and busted her head open. I think she needs to go to hospital." He said. I nodded and grabbed a bag and quickly put her some clothes, her teddy bear and some juice and food. Joseph was already in the car with Lily I got in the back and I put pressure on her head. We pull up the ER entrance and I quickly take Lily in while Joseph parks the car.

"My daughter busted her head open and is losing a lot of blood." I frantically said. I was handed a form and nurse comes picks up Lily and takes her to a room. I follow while trying to fill out the forms. The nurse stars checking her vitals, Lily started crying.

"It's okay Lily. I promise it's okay." I said. And rubbed her back soothingly, she calmed down a bit.

"She's needs stitches. I'll be right back keep pressure on it." The nurse said. I nodded and she left. Just as she left Joseph walked in and gave Lily her Teddy Bear. Lily took it and hugged it tightly.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"She is going to need stitches." I said and gave him a worried look while lily was looking down.

"Alright." He said and sat down beside Lily and I. The doctor and a nurse came in. The doctor removed the rag. "Now, Lily this might hurt a little." He said.

"Okay." She said and squeezed my hand tightly. He cleaned her cut with peroxide and she started crying from the burn.

"It's going to be okay sweetie." I said. I hated when she cried and I couldn't do anything about it. If this hurt, then I know the stitches are going to hurt more. The doctor start putting these things on her head and she winced a little form the pain. He then put a Band-Aid on it. "Does she have the stitches?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yes, these don't have to go though her skin, they are kind of like stickers, just with a stronger adhesive. They will fall out when her cut has closed up enough to heal on its own." He said. I nodded.

"After you give her a bath, take the bandage off, clean the cut with peroxide, then put a new one on. Unless her bandage comes off, only clean it and change it once a day." He said. We nodded and thanked him. I picked up Lily and took her to the car while Joseph filled out the paper work. Joseph was in the car shortly after and I sat in the back seat with Lily as she fell asleep. We stopped and picked up dinner and went home.

We got home and Joseph grabbed Lily and her bag, and I grabbed the food. We went inside and set up the food in the den. Joseph and I sat on either side of Lily and helped her eat. Afterward we put her to bed and then went to our room and got ready for bed. "So, she probably won't be up till maybe 11. The party starts at 1, so we need to get up no later than 9 and get everything ready. I still have to pick up the cake, and all the balloons, and some other food and drinks." I said.

"Alright, don't worry about it, we will get everything done." He said as he crawled under the covers. "Now, get in this bed and get some sleep." He said. I smiled and crawled under the cover and went to sleep in his arms.

The next day I woke up at nine on the dot. I looked over and saw that Joseph was awake. "Hey." I whispered. He smiled down at me.

"Hey." He said and gave me a kiss.

"Come on! We have to get up and get shower and get dressed and go pick up a bunch of stuff!" I said and got up and went into the bathroom.

A while later we were both showered and dressed. Joseph was wrapping some last minute presents and placing them on the table. I had decorated the kitchen, deck, and most of the living room in a ladybug theme. It was 11:30 and I was about to leave to pick up everything.

I get back about an hour later and finish setting up. Just as I finish Lily comes walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "Hey baby!" I said and crouched down to her level. "Happy birthday sweetie." I said.

"It's my birthday?" She asked.

"Yes! Do you know how old you are?" I asked.

"Three." She said.

"You were three..." I said holding up three fingers. "...but now you are one year older..." I said adding a finger. "...so how old are you?" I asked. Joseph was now down at her level too. She looked at my fingers confused for a minute or two.

"Four! I'm four!" She said. Joseph and I hugged her tightly.

"Yes! You are four baby girl." Joseph said.

"How does you head feel?" I asked.

"It hurts." She said.

"I'm sorry baby girl; let's go get you cleaned up for your party!" I said and she smiled. I took her upstairs and got her cleaned. I put her in a red short sleeved dress that when down to a few inches over her knees, black tights and grey ankle boots. I heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" I heard Joseph say. I heard him open the door and people come in after a few minutes Lily was dressed and her hair was done. I took her downstairs where everyone was.

"Happy Birthday Lily!" They all say and she has the biggest smile on her face.

"What do you say Lily?" I asked her.

"Thank you!" She said and then giggled. I put her down when we were at the bottom of the stairs. She walked around the room and people would stop and hug her. It was basically the cast; our families couldn't make it which is understandable with them living so far away.

"What happened to her head?" Paul asked. Other in the room had heard the question and looked at me curious themselves.

"Last night she was running around and fell and busted her head wipe open. We had to go to the hospital to get stitches." I explained everyone gave sad expression like 'aww' and 'poor thing'. I was happy that my cast family loved Lily like she was theirs.

After we had all eaten and talked more it was time for cake. We all gather around the table, Lily sitting in a chair with Joseph and I on either side. We all sing happy birthday. She blew out the candles on the huge ladybug shaped cake. I cut the cake and gave her the first piece she ate it happily. After everyone had eaten cake we went into the living room to give her presents.

Lily got a million different toys, dolls, stuffed animals, art kits and set, and every Disney princess dress with matching jewelry, purses, and shoes that was made. Plus Candice even bought her the beauty pallor table to hold her jewelry and wardrobe to hold the dressed. "Thank you. Uncle Ian, Aunt Candice, uncle Paul...aunt Torrey, uncle Steven, aunt Kata- kata-" she stuttered trying to thank Kat for her gift. Ever one went Aww to her.

"You are very welcome Lily." Ian said to her has he placed her on his lap. She giggled.

That night after even one had gone home and Lily was bathed and put to bed Joseph and I were lying in bed talking.

**Joseph's POV:**

Nina and I were talking when all of a sudden Nina was on top of me kissing. I kissed her back and we made out for a while until she started taking off my shirt and I pulled back.

"What?" She asked.

"Nina, you know what could happen." I said.

"I know, but I want another baby now, not in a few years, now." She said.

"Nina..." I sighed. "...you have a job. You committed yourself to that job until that job is over and you becoming pregnant might mess that job up not only for you but for all the other actors." I said. She sighed.

"I know. But...I just want another baby, don't get me wrong I love Lily to death. I just...what if we can't have another baby when we are ready?" She asked.

"Nina. There are many ways to have a baby. If it truly what you want I won't stop you. I just want you to think about this." I said. She smiled and sat in my lap facing me, she kissed me passionately and I kissed her back. She pulled away and looked at me.

"I can't ruin the show for my personal benefits. But the second the show is over we are trying for a baby!" She said. I smiled at her.

"Alright." I said with a chuckle.

"You know...we can still..." She trailed of and kissed my lips. "...as long...we are...really...safe." She said in betweens kisses. I smiled and kissed her back.

After wards we were wrapped up in each other's arms. I was rubbing he arm lightly. She looked up at me and our eyes met. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I replied and we fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy. If any of you have any ideas you'd like to see in the story please do tell I'm having writers block on this story. Please review! A big thanks to my readers and people who have reviewed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TVD, all rights go to their rightful owners.**_

**Chapter 7**

**Nina's POV: **

***a little more than a year later.***

"Joseph, I need to talk to you!" I exclaimed as I walked into the door. He came down the stairs and hugged me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We'll Julie was talking to me today. They need a British male actor to do a couple of episodes. And well Julie and Kevin really want you. They said they would work with us so that Lily isn't alone, they said they know how important she is to us. So what do you think?" I said.

"I'll think about it." He said and I smiled at him.

"So where's Lily?" I asked

"Upstairs in our room sleeping." I said.

"Oh. Well what do you want to do for dinner?" I asked.

"We could go out." He said.

"That sounds nice. I'm going to go grab a shower and get ready." I said and went upstairs and into my bedroom, I saw Lily asleep on our bed I sat on the edge of the bed and moved some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead I then got in the shower and got ready. A little later I was ready but when I walked into our bedroom Lily was gone. I walked down the stairs and Lily was sitting on the counter in the cutest dress rubbing her eyes while Joseph was packing a small bag.

"Well don't you look absolutely adorable Lily." I said and kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Thank you mummy." She said.

"You are most certainly welcome. You ready to go to dinner?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" She said. I smiled and we loaded up into the car. We pull up to the restaurant and it's flooded with paparazzi. I look at Joseph concerned knowing how much they frighten Lily.

"I'll block them you get Lily. Lily, sweet heart I want you to close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." He said.

"Okay." She said and closed her eyes the car came to a stop. Joseph got out and opened my door I quickly got out and got Lily holding her tightly to me. Joseph got beside her and blocks her from the shots until we get inside the restaurant.

"Okay Lily you can open your eyes. She does and her eyes get really big as she looks around the restaurant. We had gone to Planet Hollywood. I figured that Lily would enjoy it.

"It's pretty!" She said and I smiled at her. They took us to our seats. We ordered and talked.

"Tell them I'll do it." Joseph said out of nowhere.

"Really?!" I said.

"Yes, as long as Lily is taken care of and if she feels like we aren't around enough I'm done." He said. I smiled.

"Alright." I said.

***a couple of weeks later.***

"Daddy why are we going to mummy's work?" Lily asked.

"Because its daddy's work now too." He said. We parked and went into the dressing rooms. He had a different one than me. I sat her down on the couch and went to the makeup chair.

"Mummy. Where's daddy?" She asked.

"Another room." I said.

"I want to see him." She said.

"No Lily sit down." I said.

**Ian's POV:**

I was walking from set when I saw Nina's daughter Lily walking around. "Hey Lily. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for daddy." She said.

"Your daddy's a little busy right now." I said and she frowned.

"But I want my daddy now!" She said.

"I know and I'm sorry sweetie you want to hang out with me?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said I picked her up and took her to the lounge where a few of the other cast members are sitting studying there lines for the next scene.

"Ian why do you have Lily?" Candice asked.

"I found her wondering the halls. Joseph is doing a scene and Nina in hair and makeup so I figured I watch her so she doesn't get hurt." I said.

"Oh okay. Hey Lily." Candice said.

"Hi!" she said.

"So how do like preschool?" She asked.

"I like it a lot! I get to play games and read books...and...and me and daddy make arts and crafts!" She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"That's great sweetie." Candice said. Just then Nina came in frantically.

"Have any of you se-...oh my goodness Lily! You scared mummy to death! I have been looking everywhere for you sweet pea. I told you to stay put." Nina said. Lily got teary eyed.

"Am I in trouble?" Lily asked has a tear rolled down her check. Nina sighed and crouched down to her level, wiping away a tear with the pad of her thumb.

"No. But Lily if I tell you to do something you need to do it. I tell you to do these things so that you are safe." Nina said.

"But I didn't get hurt." Lily replied.

"I know but that's mostly because Ian found you and was nice enough to watch you and make sure you didn't get hurt." Nina said.

"Okay." Lily said. Nina stood up and held Lily's hand.

"Thanks Ian." She said.

"No problem." I replied. Nina left with Lily.

**Joseph's POV:**

I finished my scene and went to Nina's dressing room where she was entertaining Lily. "Hey." I said.

"Hey, how was it?" Nina asked.

"It went well. How was Lily?" He asked.

"She wondered off while I was in the chair, Ian found her walking the halls and watched her." She said.

"Oh." I replied.

"Yeah, but I talked to her and she understands why she should listen." She said.

"Okay good."

"Why don't you take her and the car out to eat somewhere. You done with your scenes and I'm sure she wants out of this building." Nina said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive." She said. I nodded grabbed the keys and Lily's bag and took Lily to lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took longer than usual I had a death in the family. Any who, I hope you enjoy it. When you're in a car for 15 hours straight you have time to write. Thank you to everyone who has read and review. Speaking of reviews I had someone ask me why, even though you already knew, I never said that Joseph's character was Klaus. Well you kind of answered you own question I figured that you already knew it was Klaus, if you didn't then my apologies. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8**

**Joseph's POV:**

_***a few weeks later***_

I was sitting in the den with Nina while Lily played on the floor. "Julie and Kevin were talking to me and said that they wanted my character to go on a little longer maybe even a permanent character." I said.

"That's great Joseph!" She said.

"I don't know Nina. What about Lily?" I asked.

"She's okay Joseph. One of us has her at all times." She said.

"I'd rather ask her about it." I said.

"Aright."She replied.

"Lily." I said and she put down her toys and looked up at me

"Yes?" She said.

"How do you like going to mummy's and daddy's work?" I asked.

"Do I have to?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"No. You don't have to. Do you not like it?" I asked.

"I don't. I wanna stay here and go to preschool!" She said. I give a concerned look to Nina.

"Alright sweetie time for bed." Nina said knowing we need to talk without Lily.

"Okay mummy." She said and got up and we went upstairs where she brushed her teeth and then we tucked her into bed. We kissed her forehead and turned out the lights and shut the door just leaving the door open a crack. I took the baby monitor we still used and we went downstairs.

"I can't do this Nina. She's not happy." I said.

"Joseph we can figure something out." Nina said.

"How. We both don't want a nanny. I can't get out of this job, Lily isn't happy being at work. I knew I shouldn't have taken the job." I said.

"Joseph...my brother! He and his wife could come and watch her while we work it won't be that bad. Plus Lily knows they are her aunt and uncle." She said.

"I don't know. I don't really like the idea of her not having us around but I guess I don't get a choice. Call him." I said and went off to the preschool room to try and organize some stuff for her to learn.

**Nina's POV:**

I picked up the phone and dialed Alexander's number. "Hello?" A voice said.

"Alex. Hey. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great. But you do realize it's two in the morning where I am." He said.

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry I completely forgot." I said.

"It's alright I hadn't gone to bed yet. So what's up? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Well actually not really. Joseph took this job as Klaus on The Vampire Diaries and it was supposed to be only for a short time but now it's being more permanent and Lily doesn't like going to work and Joseph is all about what Lily and I want and I was hoping that maybe you and Anna could come down for a while and take care her when we aren't there." I said.

"Yeah sure." He said.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"No problem and Nina?" He said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Calm down. Everything is going to be okay." He said.

"Thanks Alex. See you soon." I said and we hung up. I went upstairs to our room where Joseph was now. "Everything is taking care of. They will be here tomorrow night at the earliest." I said.

"Alright. Nina, I'm sorry I got so upset. You know how much I care about you and Lily and we made a plan. So that one of us is always around and right now, at her age having parents is the best thing for her." I said.

"I know and soon everything will work out." I said. He pulled me close and kissed my temple.

"I know. I know." He said. We then went to sleep.

The next evening I was cooking dinner. Lily was sitting at the table drawing a picture for Alex and Anna. "Look! It's a butterfly with a rainbow!" She exclaimed.

"Yes and it's very pretty Lily." I said. She smiled in satisfaction. "Lily why don't you help daddy set the table?" I asked.

"Okay!" She exclaimed and ran off to find Joseph.

When I had just finished putting dinner on the table the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Lily yelled an ran off to the door.

"Lily no!" We bother said to her. We were still trying to teach her how to open the door. I.e. how to not let a total stranger in. We catch up to her before she can open the door. Joseph opens the door and there stands Anna and Alex.

"Alex!" I said and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here I just put dinner on the table." I said.

"I'm glad to be here too Nina." He said.

"Uncle Alex! Aunt Anna!" She said and hugged them. We all sat down at the table and ate.

"So I know y'all both have to work tomorrow what do we do with Lily?" Alex asked.

"The pre-school room, which I will show you after dinner, there are different section try and do about 30 minutes to an hour of each section. Then let her play outside or if the weathers bad a fun game inside or really whatever she wants to do." Joseph said.

"Alright. What about timing and food?" Anna asked.

"We'll normally get her up at around eight-ish but I know y'all are tired so just sleep as late as you want. Joseph will get her up early before we leave make sure she uses the bathroom and eats and then put her back in bed and she'll sleep for a couple of hours." I said.

"As far as eating. When she's hungry she'll tell you. If its a snack some fruit and juice or crackers. Anything you think is a good snack for a four year old. We have fresh fruit sitting out in the basket on the counter and we have cupped fruit in the fridge. She'll tell you what she wants. She can also have water, we try to keep her away from milk when she eats only fruit it does go over well with her. For lunch really anything you eat. We do try to give her a little fruit and some kind of side. Maybe Mac and Cheese, celery with peanut butter things like that." Joseph said.

"Alright. Thank you." Alex said.

That night we had just tucked Lily in and were getting into bed ourselves. "She really loves Alex and Anna. This will work out." I said.

"I know and I'm glad I don't know what we would do if she didn't like this." Joseph said. I smiled and we fell asleep.

The next day I woke up, Joseph was walking out of the shower with a towel around his waist. "Morning." I said.

"Morning. How are you?" He asked.

"A little tired but good. You?" I asked.

"Fine." He said.

**Joseph's POV:**

Nina went into the shower and I went into Lily's room it's 4:30 in the morning and Nina and I had to leave in about an hour. "Lily baby, you need wake up." I said rubbing her arm. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she was as adorable as ever. She had pillow marks on her face and her hair was going everywhere. "Come on Lily, you hungry?" I said.

"Yeah." She said tiredly. I picked her up and took her downstairs and gave her breakfast she ate, used the bathroom and then went back to sleep. Nina and I left for work.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:__ Hello everyone. I hope everyone is having a good day. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who have read or reviewed my story! Please review!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do NOT own TVD all rights go to their rightful owners._

**Chapter 9**

**Alex's POV: **

I woke and saw Anna still asleep. I got up and went through the house to see where Lily was. I walked to her room and saw her still asleep. I went back to my room and grabbed a shower. When I got out Anna was no longer in the room. I walk downstairs and find her and Lily in the kitchen. Anna was drinking some coffee and Lily was coloring. "Morning." I said and hugged Anna and gave her a kiss.

"Morning." She said.

"Is it time for pre-school yet?" Lily asked.

"In a minute sweetie." I said.

"Okay. I'm gonna get dressed!" She said and ran off.

"She's adorable isn't she?" Anna said.

"Yeah she is." I said. Lily came running down the stairs she was wearing a tutu, a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, a camisole over the shirt, and a pair of UGGs. Anna and I chuckled a bit. "Lily, sweetheart I think you have little too much stuff on." I said. She just stared at me blankly.

"Lily, why don't you and I go to your room and I help you find something." Anna said.

"Okay!" She exclaimed and went to her room I followed and went into the pre-school room and got things organize on what we were going to do. Anna and Lily come in the room a little later. Lily was now in jeans and a tee shirt. "Arts and crafts first!" Lily said.

"Alright Lily come over he and sit down." I said and she did. I put a few coloring pages on the table and move the first one closer to her. It had a huge letter 'L' on it with a few lines to write it herself.

"Lily do you know what that letter it?" Anna asked as she sat down beside her on the other side.

"It's a L." She said.

"Yeah it is. Do you know a word that starts with the letter L?" I asked.

"Uh...Lily!" She said.

"Yeah that's right." I said and she smiled and colored the big letter.

"What do I do here?" She asked referring to the writing box.

"You're going to write the letter L." I said.

"How?" She asked and sounded as if I had asked her to save the entire world.

"Here" I said and showed her she then practiced of and over again until she finally got an 'L' that she liked.

"I did it!" She said.

"Yeah you did." Anna said.

"I can write my name! See!" She said and wrote "Lili" instead of "Lily".

"Very good, but that's not how you spell it. You spell your name with a Y." I said.

"I don't know how to write that." She said. So I showed her and she practiced and practiced. I gave her a blank piece of paper and she wrote her name, spelled correctly, in big letters.

"We can put this on the fridge." Anna said

"Yay!" She said.

We sat her down at the counter at lunch. "Uncle Alex. Where are my mummy and daddy?" She asked.

"There at work." I said.

"Why does daddy work? He didn't use too. Now I never see him or mummy." She said sadly.

"Because he has a very important job." I said.

"I miss him." She said and had tears threatening to fall down her checks. I picked her up and sat her on my lap holding her.

"Don't cry Lily. Everything will be alright. Your mummy and daddy are going to be home tonight" I said.

"But I want them now." she said.

"I know Lily. I know." I said and got her something to eat and then let her play around outside after she finished eating. We brought her back in when she fell and scrapped her knee. She was crying and I put her on the counter. Anna comes downstairs with a first aid kit. I clean her cut and then but a band aid on it.

"It hurts." She says and I wipe away tear.

"I know. It'll go away soon. What do want to do now?" I asked

"Watch a movie!" She said.

"Alright come on." I said and helped her down from the counter. We walked to the den and I placed her on the couch and we turned on a movie. She fell asleep during the movie.

Later that evening, it was about 8:00 when Joseph and Nina came home. Lily ran towards them. "Mummy! Daddy!" She said. Joseph picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey baby girl how was your day?" He asked and kissed her check she giggled.

"I fell down. And I wrote my name!" Lily said with a huge smile on her face.

"Up wrote your name?" He asked.

"Yeah! I'll go get it!" She exclaimed and wiggled out of his arms and ran off. She came back with the piece of paper of her name. "I wrote it?! See daddy! See!" She said and he smiled as he looked at it.

"It's beautiful baby." He said and kissed her. "In fact it's going to be on the fridge." He said and put it on the fridge. Lily smiled.

"Have you eaten Lily?" Nina asked.

"Yeah. I'm sleepy too." She said.

"Alright sweetie. Let's go tuck you in." Nina said.

**Nina's POV:**

We took her upstairs and Joseph placed a glass of water on her bedside table while Lily brushed her teeth. "Good girl now come and lay in bed." Joseph said. She crawled under the cover and sat up against her pillow while she held her stuffed animal wolf Joseph had gotten her a year ago at the pier. "You want a bed time story?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah!" She said. I went and grabbed Dr. Seuss' "The Cat in the Hat" and Joseph and I read that to her.

"The end." I said and shut the book.

"Goodnight sweet pea. I love you so much." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Good baby girl. Love you." Joseph said and kissed her forehead.

"Night mummy! Night daddy!" She said and snuggled further into the covers.

"Night sweet girl, we are just down the hall if you need us." I said and turned off her light. We went downstairs into the kitchen where Alex and Anna were sitting.

"Thank you so much for doing this." I said

"No problem, there's leftovers in oven if y'all haven't eaten." Anna said.

"Thank you." I said while getting it out and making a plate for myself and Joseph. Anna and Alex smiled. "How was she?" I asked,

"Prefect. I hope you don't mind me teaching her the letter Y out of order. It's just she thought she could spell her name she uses two I's so I showed her the right way." Alex said.

"Not at all! My little girl can write her name! That's amazing." I said.

"Yeah it really is." Alex said and I smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hello, everyone I apologize for the long wait. I had to have surgery and was out of it for a really long time. Plus when I finally got to feeling up to writing, I was almost done with a chapter when I completely lost it, and not just the chapter I lost the entire story and had to recover it then I had to rewrite the chapters I had lost and couldn't recover. Any way here is chapter 10, I hope you enjoy it! Please review!_

**Chapter 10**

**Lily's POV**

***12 years later***

Do they not love me anymore? Is that why they sent me here? I had been thinking this ever since they told me they were sending me to live with my Aunt Anna, Uncle Alex and their adopted 18 year old son Derek in a small town in North Carolina.

*** 3 Weeks Earlier***

"Lily go change and then come back down, we need to talk." My mum said as I walked inside from playing with my dog outside in the pool. I did as she said and when I came back I sat down on the couch my dad was there now, this can't be good.

"Did I do something?" I asked. I had been homeschooled my entire life. When I was four and a half my aunt and uncle went back to their home and adopted a boy whose two years older than me. When they went back home I went to my parents work and learned there.

"No. Look, sweetie you're sixteen. You're starting your junior year of high school in August and well we think you should go to a real high school. So you can have the experience of changing classes, prom, friends, and a real graduation." My mum said.

"But I like being homeschooled. I get to spend time with you and dad." I said.

"I know but sweetie, I never got a real high school experience. I've played one on TV a million times but never got a real one. I want you to have a real one." She said.

"Okay. Which school am I going to? Carson Valley? Carrie Early Education? Oak Wood Academy?" I said knowing there was no real use in arguing. Pus I hated arguing with my parents. We're really close their my parents and my best friends which I know is a very rare thing for children to have with their parents. My mum looked over at my dad wary.

"Lily, you're actually going to a small high school with your cousin in North Carolina." he said. My hearted stopped. They were sending me away...how could they do this.

"What?" I said.

"You're going to live with your aunt and uncle in North Carolina. It's a great but very small school. Your cousin Derek loves it there. I know you'll love it too." My dad said. My world broke into a million pieces.

***Present Day***

I walked off the plane and was instantly greeted with a hug from Anna. "Hey sweets! How was your flight?" She asked with a huge smile.

"Good." I said.

"That's great! Lets got get your luggage. Derek take her carry on." Anna said and Derek took my carry on off my shoulder I just gave a smile to thank him. He nodded back. We got my bags and went to their car. They loaded it up.

"I'm sure your hungry and tired so food then home?" Alex's asked.

"Sure. Sounds good." I said.

"Where do you want to eat?" Anna asked.

"It doesn't matter." I said,

"Do you like Outback?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." I said she smiled and said that's where we would go. I took out my phone out and called my parents.

"Hey sweetie how was your flight?" My mum asked on the other line.

"It was okay." I said.

"All flights are just that, okay. Are you with Alex and Anna?" She asked.

"Yeah. We're on the way to eat dinner." I said.

"Oh that sounds now nice." My mum said.

"Yea-" I said my voice cracking.

"Lily? Are you okay?" My mum asked.

"Yeah I just miss you and dad." I said.

"We'll when you get home and get settled in Skype us." She said.

"Alright." I said and then we hung up.

* * *

I walked into my new room in my new home and felt sad. The walls were painted purple. There was a dark oak room set, that included a four post bed, a desk, a wardrobe, and a beautiful dresser. The bedding was black with different shades of purple flowers. Derek placed my last bag on the floor of my room. "Do you need help unpacking?" He asked.

"Uh sure." I said. We started putting my clothes in the closet, dresser and wardrobe. I then plugged up all my electronics and put my pictures of my parents and I around my room.

"How old were you in this picture?" Derek asked looking at the picture I put on the bookshelf.

"Four. It was my birthday." I said. I was blowing the candles out on my lady bug cake.

"It's really cute." He said.

"You don't have to be nice to me." I said.

"Maybe I like being nice." He said.

"Yeah, you like being nice because you think you know I feel, being completely abandoned by your parents and forced into a new home, but you don't." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. I have no idea what's it like for my parents not to want me, or what's it's like being put into a new home where I feel like I don't belong. You know with being adopted and all." He said and I felt like a complete ass. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Derek." I said.

"Look, stop acting like a stuck up brat. Your parents didn't abandon you. They wanted you to have an experience they didn't have." He said and then left. I went over to my lap top and Skyped my parents but they didn't answer. I tried Skype and tried calling them over and over again but they still didn't answer. I grabbed a shower and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and checked my phone to see if my parents had called or even texted but they hadn't. There was a knock on the door and my aunt Anna walked in. "Hey sweetie, I have breakfast on the table. We're going to go get school supplies today." She said I just nodded and followed her out of my room and to the kitchen.

"Morning Lily." Alex said.

"Morning." I said. We ate breakfast and I quickly got ready and got in the car. Derek and I were in the back seat. I keep looking at my phone hoping my parents would contact me.

"Who are you expecting a text from? Aren't your only friends your parents?" He said to me, low enough so that his parents didn't here.

"I'm waiting for my parents to call." I said.

"Hmm." Is all he said.

* * *

I was sitting in my room after dinner checking my emails to see if my parents had sent me something, Derek came in. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Mum and dad said where having a movie night. Come down in a little while." He said, I didn't respond. "Fine." He said and started walking out.

"They are my only friends." I said. He came back in the room and shut the door sitting on my bed facing me.

"What?" He said.

"Earlier when you said my parents were my only friends. They are. I have not one else. That's why I feel abandoned it's not like I have a ton of friends. I have two and those two friends sent me off and haven't contacted me even though I've sent texts, emails, and calls." I said. Derek opened his mouth like he was going to say something but I cut him off before he began. "And I know you think I'm a bitch because I feel that way, even though I still have my parents. I admit last night I was being self centered and I'm sorry about that but damn it I don't know what to do!" I said. He stared at me for a couple of minutes.

"You be thankful what you do have now. That's what you do." He said.

"What?" I said confused.

"You feel abandoned and I understand why. You said you didn't know what to do now. You be thankful, you living in a house with foods and an aunt and uncle who love you as much as you parents do, despite what you may think right now. You be thankful that you are going to a nice school where you will have fun and meet new people that can become your friends." He said.

"Thank you." I said he nodded.

"So movie night starts soon, if want to wear PJ's you can change." He said. I nodded.

"Where have you guys been?!" I yelled at the video of my parents.

"We were working." Mum said.

"You told me to Skype you last night. I did that and I called and you never answered." I said

"I'm sorry sweetie I guess we didn't hear." She said I look down for a second.

"When do I get to see y'all again?" I asked.

"Labor day weekend." Dad said.

"What! That's a month away!" I said.

"I know, but school starts tomorrow so you'll be busy meeting new people. The time will fly by I promise." Dad said.

"Okay. It's late and I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Love you, talk to you tomorrow." I said.

"Love you too." They said and the chat ended.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey, everyone here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! It's short, but I need to go ahead and update because it's starting to get busy and I'm getting behind. Please review!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, all rights go to their rightful owners._

**Chapter 11**

**Lily's POV:**

I was lightly shaken awake by, Anna. "Morning sweetheart. Time for your first day of real school!" She said in a very cheery voice. I sit up and adjust to the light. "Breakfast will be ready soon." She said and left the room shutting the door.

* * *

"Good morning class." My home room teacher Mrs. Anderson said. This school was very small my class only had thirteen people in it. They students said different forms of hello. I was surrounded by people, not that I had meant to do that but oh well. There we're seven boys and six girls. I was the only new one.

"Hi I'm Erin!" A girl said.

"Hi." I said quietly

"So you're Derek's cousin right?" She asked almost everyone was focusing on our conversation now.

"Yeah." I said.

"Cool. Where do you live?" Erin asked.

"With Derek and his family." I said.

"Oh, what happened to you parents?" Some girl asked.

"Taylor! You can just ask that!" One of the guys said.

"No, it's fine they are currently living in New York." I said.

"Why aren't you with them?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor!" A few of the people say. I'm starting to get the feeling Taylor doesn't know when to shut her mouth.

"They wanted me to have a real high school experience." I said

"Cool." Was all she said.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Aaron." A guy said as he sat down beside me. I recognized him from my home room class.

"Hi." I said.

"You're quite."

"Um, yeah." I said

"So what are you doing sitting out here all alone?" He asked. I was sitting on the steps at the back of the building. Aaron had come from the gym where most people go after lunch.

"I just wanted some time alone."

"You live with your cousin, Derek, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why?"

"Because...it's complicated." I said

"I think I can keep up." He said. I opened my mouth to say something but then the bell rang.

"I got to get to class." I said.

"We'll then maybe we can continue this conversation Friday night?" He said.

"Oh uh, sure." I said.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven." He said. I just nodded and went to class.

* * *

"How was your first day?" Derek asked.

"It was interesting. I think I have a date." I said in the passenger seat of Derek's car on the way home.

"What?"

"I have a date. This guy name Aaron in my class." I said.

"Oh yeah, his brother is a friend of mine." He said.

"Oh."

"What do you think your parents are going to say?" He asked.

"What does it matter? They aren't here to say anything." I said.

"Alright good luck with that logic." He said as we pulled into the driveway.

"How was the first day?" Anna asked when we walking to the house.

"Fine." Derek said and headed upstairs.

"Derek-, oh never mind. Lily how was your first day?" She asked turning toward me.

"Okay. I have a date Friday." I said and started upstairs.

"Whoa, hold it right there young lady. You have a date?" She asked.

"Yeah, Aaron Benson." I said.

"Oh, well you need to ask your parents before Friday. I will call and find out if they said yes or not." She's said. I nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

"Hey baby how are you?" My mum asked the next night over Skype.

"Good, so um there are these girls that want to take me out to this mall and shop and well Aunt Anna said that I had to get your permission." I said.

"Oh yeah that's fine, I'll text her." She said.

"Or um I could get her now." I said. My mum nodded and went to go get Anna.

"Hey, Nina." Anna said with a smile.

"Mum said I could go Friday." I said.

"Yes, I did. And look I really appreciate you making sure Joseph and I are aware of what she's doing but while she's with you, if you would let Derek do it then its fine if she does it." My mum said.

"Alright." Anna said with a smile. "I'll let y'all continue talking." She said and left.

"You know you have a credit card if you want to buy something just remember not to get to crazy or you will be in big trouble." Mum said.

"I know." I said.

"So are they nice? Do you like school? Is it fun?" She asked.

"Yes. I like being with you and daddy better." I said and she frowned.

"Lily. This is for the best." Mum said.

"Can I talk to daddy?" I asked.

"He's not here. He's shooting night scenes." She said.

"Oh. What for?" I asked.

"He got a high ranking character in this movie called RUN." She said.

"Oh, what's it about?" I asked.

"These two girls from completely different homes both run away and end up together in LA where they end up in some drug dealing business." She said.

"Oh cool...but uh how does dad fit into that?" I asked,

"He plays the guy who runs the drug deal." She said and I started laughing uncontrollably. "What in the world is so funny about that?" Mum asked.

"You're kidding right? Come on daddy playing a drug dealer, there is no way." I said.

"You know Lily your farther can be very tough when he wants to be. You've just never seen that side of him because he has never had a reason to be that way around you." She said.

"Alright, mum whatever you say." I said. Mum nod I talked all night.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the wait, it appears that I wasn't watching Netflix responsibly. I would also like to inform you that these updates are going to keep being longer than normal. With school starting, two different practices once a week four games a week and homework its going to take me some time to write. Anyway, here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Please, Please review! It means the world to me. Thank you all!_

**Chapter 12**

**Lily's POV:**

I sat in my room waiting for Aaron to come pick me up. I had done my hair and makeup and put on a nice but comfortable outfit. I was nervous, I had never been on a date before, I' had never kissed anyone. I didn't know what to expect. I was brought out of my thoughts by my name being called. "Lily! Aaron's here." I heard Aunt Anna say. I got up from my chair and when downstairs where Aaron was standing.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey. You look great." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Be back by 11." Anna said and I nodded. Aaron and I walked to his car he opened the door for me and I got in. He got in and drove off. We ended up at this nice Italian restaurant. We went in and sat down. We ordered our food and he started talking.

"So, why do you live with Derek and his family and don't says it's complicated. I can keep up." He said.

"Okay, but you have to promise you won't tell anybody." I said.

"Promise."

"My parents...they are actors. That's the reason they homeschooled me, one of them would always take off from acting to be with me and this way we could move around a lot. Out of the blue they decided that they wanted me to have a real high school experience. Or at least that was their excuse. They sent me here, even though where they are right now as plenty of amazing schools I could go to and still be at home with them." I said.

"Oh, I'm guessing you don't like it here." He said.

"It's not that. In all honesty I love it here; it's peaceful and quiet and just really relaxing. What I don't like, or at least don't understand is why they chose to put somewhere that I can't be with them. They were my only friends Aaron. I never had another kid to talk to or hang out with they were all I had." I said.

"I'm sorry Lily, but hey, I'm here for you now." He said. I smiled at that.

"Thank you." I said. We finished out meal and then went putt putt golfing which I was completely and utterly terrible at. It was 10:45 and we were on our way back to my house. "You didn't say anything about them." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I told you my parents were actors; you did ask what movies or TV shows they had been in. In fact you didn't even ask what their names were. Why?" I asked.

"You obviously don't tell people why you came here, because for you story to make sense you would have to inform them of your parent's status. Which you think most likely would lead to everyone wanting you to do this and that for them so they could go to cool parties, or meet you parents and things like that. You don't want people to know because you people to like you for you." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem. But some advice, start being more open to getting to know people and once you've gotten to know them tell them. Yes most people will be in awe at first but will except you wish to keep it private." He said. And I smiled and nodded.

"Nina Dobrev and Joseph Morgan." I said.

"Huh?" He replied.

"My parents are Nina Dobrev and Joseph Morgan."

"Lily, you didn't have to do that." He said.

"I know, but I wanted to." I replied. We pulled into my drive way and he walked me to the door. We said our good byes and I walked inside. There was no kiss or hug which I was fine with. I shut the door and leaned against it and smiled.

"How was the date?" Anna asked.

"It was really good. He's really nice." I said.

"That's good. But you need to call or Skype your mother." She said he expression changing from happy so stern in less than a second.

"Why?" I asked.

"She called right after you left saying she wanted you to Skype her after you went shopping with your friends from school, so she could see what all you bought. I was confused at that and informed her she must have the wrong day because you didn't go out with friends, you were on a date." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"Oh, it right. Why did your mother think you were shopping and not on a date?" She asked.

"Because I lied to her. But only because I knew she wouldn't let me go!" I said.

"Well, you're grounded. The only time your aloud on your phone or on the computer is if you contacting me, your uncle, Derek or your parents. And you have to use the computer down here." She said.

"You can do that!" I yelled.

"Yes, in a matter of fact I can. I am in charge of you. Now you may go upstairs and Skype your mother but after tonight you will use the computer down here." She said. I just nodded and headed upstairs; I quickly got a shower and put on PJ's. I sat down on my bed and turned on my computer which automatically signed into Skype. I was instantly bombarded with a Skype request from my mum. I answered it and she did not looked pleased neither did my father.

"Lillian Rose Morgan! Why the hell did you lie to me and your father about where you were going tonight!?" She practically yelled.

"I was scared you wouldn't let me go." I said looking down.

"You look at us young lady. Now yes we would have been wary about letting you go, but we would have talked to Anna and Alex who would have told us he was a nice boy and we most likely would have let you go. But now, now you lied to us and that's something we don't approve of Lillian." My mother said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Well, your aunt and uncle get to decide your punishment. But as your mother, you aren't allowed to go on a date with that boy for a month." She said. I felt terrible, I didn't like lying to my mum and dad but what are you supposed to do when you're scared, physically scared of what they might say back to you. I nodded me head.

"Good night Lily, we love you." My father said.

"Love you too." I said barely above a whisper and then the video chat went off.

I closed my computer and took it and my phone downstairs and gave it to my aunt and uncle. "I'm sorry I lied." I said.

"You know Lily, if you would have told them and explained why you wanted to go out with the boy they would have listened. They love you more than anything else in the world." Alex said.

"I know, I am truly sorry that I lied and put you in that position. If it's okay I'm going to go to my room." I said. Alex and Anna smiled at me.

"Why don't you go get Derek and we can watch a movie. Does that sound okay?" Alex asked.

"Oh, okay." I said. I went upstairs and got Derek. We cooked popcorn and sat down on the sofa I sat in between Alex and Derek. We picked out a movie and fell asleep on my uncle's shoulder


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hey everyone! You should really be proud of me because I spent all Monday writing this so that I could post it today! You know if my school hadn't have blocked this website I could have posted yesterday, but sadly it's blocked. But enough of that, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it Please review! It means the world to me, in fact I would like to thank __**winxgirl1997**__, she has reviewed on every single one of my chapters! I really do appreciate that, so thank you. Also thank you to all the others who have reviewed._

**Chapter 13**

**Lily's POV:**

It was now Labor Day weekend and I was getting on a plane to visit my parents in Georgia. I was sitting in first class with my laptop Skyping with Aaron. "Hey." I said

"Hey. How's the plane ride?"

"It's okay. I can't wait to see my parents. I've missed them so much."

"I know you have." He said with a smile.

"Maybe next time I go to visit them you can come."

"Yeah, that sounds great." He said.

A little later the plane landed and I got off. Waiting at the gate were my parents and of course people taking pictures of them. I walk up to him and hug them tightly. "How's my girl?" My father asked.

"Good. I've missed y'all so much. You have no idea." I said.

"Let's go get your luggage and go home." My mum said. We got my stuff and got into the car.

"So tell me about this boy Aaron." My mum said.

"He's great mum! He's nice and kind and he plays football and I really like him."

"Well, maybe we can meet him one day."

"Really?! Cause I was thinking maybe the next time I come over here he could come too." I said full of excitement.

"Yes. Now on to this weekend. We're going to a BBQ at Daniel's and Amy's." my father said. My father and Mother had worked with Daniel on the set of The Vampire Dairies. They have a daughter named Marie she's two years older than me.

"Oh. I'm guessing Marie is going to be there." I said.

"Yes she is. Please don't start a fight Lily." He said.

"I'm not! I'm never the one that does she's the bitch!" I said back.

"What did you just say?!" My father yelled getting angrier by the second.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." I said looking down.

"Don't say it again or I'll take your phone." He said. We pulled into our drive way and went inside I quickly ran upstairs and jumped on my bed. I laid there smiling when my door opened. "Hey." I heard my dad say and sit down on my bed. I roll over on my back and look up at him.

"I've missed it here." I said.

"I know. You've changed." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're happier, you're more outgoing, you're different. This is good Lily." He said. I smiled a little and nodded. "Start getting ready we leave in thirty minutes." He said and left. I put on jean short shorts and tank top. I curled my hair and did my makeup. I walked down the stairs to we're my parents were, we got in the car and headed to Daniels house.

When we finally reach his house we get out and go inside. "Joseph! Nina! It's great to see you! As well as you Lily, you've grown so much." He said.

"It's good to see you too Daniel. I heard Amy is having another baby." My mum said.

"Yes she is, it's a boy. Lily, Marie and her friends are by the pool you can go hang out with them." He said. I nodded and left.

I walked though the house and out the doors to the pool. I see Marie with a bunch of teenagers. I noticed them all staring at me. "Hey Lily! Come here!" Marie yelled across the yard waving me towards her. I walked over to her. "Hey Lily!" She said but I could hear the fakeness in her voice.

"Hi." I said.

"I heard your parents sent you to live with your aunt and uncle." She said.

"Oh, well yeah." I said.

"Why? Are you pregnant?" She said with this smirk on her face.

"No." I said.

"Oh come on. You parents just decide to send you away. Okay, if you're not pregnant what is it? An alcoholic? A druggie?" She said.

"No. I'm none of those things." I said.

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not!" I said raising my voice. She laughs and gives this look at a few of the guys standing around us. The next then I know I was being picked up buy two guys. I started yelled and kicking trying to get them off of me. They started swinging me, about to throw me in the water. I started freaking out even more, I can't swim I never learned how to. "Stop! Put me down! Stop!" I continued to scream at them while they just keep laughing. I saw a group start to for around us.

"Put her down!" I heard Daniel yell at the boys and they did let me go to, bad thing was, it was over the water. All of a sudden I was in the air failing towards the water. The next thing I know I'm hitting my head on something hard and then everything goes black.

**Nina's POV:**

We had heard screaming coming from the yard. We all rush outside to the yard where these two guys are swinging Lily over the edge of the pool as she screamed for them to stop. The group of teenagers near them were all laughing. "Joseph do something she can't swim!" I said

"Put her down!" Daniel yelled at the two boys. They let her go alright; they threw her into the water. They threw her so far that her head hit the diving board and then she crashed into the water. Blood started to form around her and in the pool, as well there was blood on the diving board. Joseph jumped into the pull and pulled her out with the help of Daniel and some others.

"She's not breathing! Call 911!" Joseph yelled. I quickly pulled my phone out and called 911.

"An ambulance is on the way." I said. Joseph was trying to get her to breath. All a sudden she was coughing up water and then she was unconscious again. A little later the ambulance was there and paramedics were taking her away to the hospital.

**Lily's POV:**

I woke up in a room; it was white and had bright lights. I quickly shut my eyes back up tightly. My head was killing me and I was really tired. "Lily?" I heard my father say softly.

"My head hurts. Please turn off the lights." I said softly. I could tell it got darker and slowly opened my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" My dad asked.

"My head really hurts. What happened?" I asked.

"The guys threw you into the water and you hit your head on the diving board." My mum said.

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Yeah. But you aren't going back to Aunt and Uncle for a few more days. You might go back Wednesday, and I've already told Anna and Alex's." my mum said.

"Okay. When can I go home?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. The doctor said when you were stable for a while they would discharge you." She said.

"Oh, okay. Can I eat something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get you something." She said and walked out.

She came back a little later with a tray of food and I ate. Just as I finished the doctor came in and started checking my vitals. "Everything looks good. I'll come back in a few hours and if everything is good you'll be able to go home." He said. I nodded and he left.

"Do you think if we get home early enough we could watch a movie and order in dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." My dad said.

"Yay! Where is the doctor? He said he would be here in a few minutes and I really want to go home." I said.

"I know sweetie, just relax." He said.

**Joseph's POV:**

She sighed but lied back down. I chuckled a bit until Lily started seizing. "Lily? Lily! Someone get a doctor!" I yelled.


End file.
